kordowynfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of Kordowyn
"''I'r Dynian, I'r Ymerodraeth"- For the People, For the Empire'' The Empire of Kordowyn is the largest and most powerful nation in the New World. Kordowyn is located at the center of the known world, centered around the Twlloch Sea. The reigning Empress is Charlotte, with Mila of Caestor serving as Empress Regent, and Her Majesty's Government is headed by Prime Minister Ceredig Mostyn. The History of Kordowyn Pre-Badger's Landing Kordowyn Prior to the arrival of Acrenian settlers in Kordowyn, the land was inhabited by the "Old Kordynians". Old Kordowyn had no writing system, so very little is actually known prior to Badger's Landing. What is known, however, is there were 12 Clans in Old Kordowyn, that each controlled their own land. The Clans were tribal, and were ruled by a hereditary Clan Leader, called the "Benadur", which directly translates to "leader". Early Stories of Unification An Old Kordynian folk tale tells of an early Benadur named Arthwr, who through his conquests united Kordowyn several hundred years before Badger's Landing. The validity of this story is widely disputed among Kordynian scholars, as well as when Arthwr existed (if at all) and what clan he was the leader of. Despite the dubious nature surrounding his existence, the Pryce family claims direct lineage from Arthwr, and claims he united Kordowyn roughly 500 years before the arrival of the Acrenians. The Founding of Modern Kordowyn Kordowyn was founded in the year KOR 0 in an event known as Badger's Landing by a group of Acrenian settlers fleeing war and destruction in a far away realm. Early Leadership in Kordowyn The first ruler of Kordowyn was Sir Badger. Upon his death in KOR 14, the Duchy of Kordowyn was established and a hereditary monarchy created. After some minor infighting as to who should lead the new duchy, a local Benadur by the name of Owain Pryce was elected as Duke Owain I. This began the long reign of the Pryce Dynasty, which lasted until 244. The Beginnings of Kordynian Militarism Militarism in Kordowyn began under her second Duke, Alisander I. Under Alisander I, wars were fought and won against Gwynne Clan, Cadwallader Clan, Clough Clan, and Lloyd Clan, with their lands being turned into Counties, with their respective names. Over the next century, every subsequent Kordynian duke would continue the tradition of expansionism, until finally under Arthwr II, all the Clans of Kordowyn were united, and the Kingdom of Kordowyn was established. Kordowyn Under Arthwr II Declaration of Secularization In the year 93, then Duke Arthwr II issued one of the most important declarations in Kordowyn: the Declaration of Secularization. The declaration officially ended the New Church of Acren, who's clergy had been conspiring against the Kordynian government for over a century. The Church wanted to establish themselves as central to the Kordynian government, as well as wanted to forcibly convert Kordynians to the Acrenian religion, both of which the Kordynian government stood firmly against. After revelations that the Church was possibly behind the assassination of Duke Arthwr I, the declaration was made. The Clergy was forced to walk away from their positions or face arrest, and the New Acren Cathedral in the city of Kordowyn was seized by the City Guard of Kordowyn. The declaration made Kordowyn officially a secular government, insuring the rights of the religious in Kordowyn. Creation of the Kingdom of Kordowyn Following a short war against the Pendry Clan, Kordowyn was officially united. In a strong speech given before a crowd of people in front of the former New Acren Cathedral, Arthwr II proclaimed Kordowyn officially united, and that Kordowyn would officially be a Kingdom. The Kingdom of Kordowyn Over the next century, Kordowyn would continue gradual expansion, primarily into uninhabited areas. In 118, the Imperial Canal System project would begin, as well as in 136, Fort Loddyn would begin being constructed, with the Kordynian Citadel being abandoned in 143. Under King Owain V in 223, a brief war was fought and lost against the Grand Duchy of Kolangrad and Hybretia, referred to as the First Invasion of Kolangrad. A second war would be fought between Kolangrad, Hybretia, and Kordowyn, this time won by Kordowyn, called the Second Invasion of Kolangrad in 233. Following the successful war, Arthwr III declared Kordowyn an Empire. Empire of Kordowyn Under Arthwr III In 234, Arthwr III declared the Kordynian Culture Acts, which brought back a lot of abandoned Old Kordynian customs and parts of culture, in an attempt to raise morale among the war-weary population of Kordowyn. The acts are generally seen to have been successful, with a rebirth (or a 'Hailenegaeth') of Old Kordynian culture. Art, science, music, and all other forms of culture began to flourish. Kordowyn intervened in the War of 241, also called the "Southern War" in Kordowyn, and turned the tide from a stalemate to a clear Kordynian victory. Military of Kordowyn Government of Kordowyn Category:Factions Category:Kordowyn